Percy Jackson: Guardian of the Hunt
by Bookworm19980115
Summary: Annabeth makes the biggest mistake of her life. She thinks that Percy is cheating on her, she breaks his heart and moves away to go to Oxford...Percy is devastated and goes to Olympus against Rachel and Grover protests... To Die! The Gods are shocked at his request . But when Atermis offers him the job of Guardian of the Hunt will Percy find something to live for again. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Percy Jackson: The Guardian of The Hunt_

**_ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORIDAN_**_**  
**_**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!(I WISH!)_**

Annabeth makes the biggest mistake of her life. She thinks that Percy is cheating on her, she breaks his heart and moves away to go to Oxford...Percy is devastated and goes to Olympus against Rachel and Grover protests... To Die!

The Gods are shocked at his request . But when Atermis offers him the job of Guardian of the Hunt will Percy find something to live for again...like a new family...

**_-BREAK-_**

**HEY GUYS HERE IS THE FISRT CHAPTER THAT I HAVE BEEN WORKING REALLY HARD ON SO ENJOY...**

_Chapter 1- Heartbroken.._

_Third Person POV_

"Percy come back you can't go, there has to be another option" screamed Rachel desperately "Percy there has to be some logical explanation as to why" assured Grover "Guys I don't think you understand Annabeth is my entire life without her I have nothing left to live for! Percy whistles for Mrs. O'Leary and just as quick as he was there he was gone...

_The Throne Room POV_

"Athena do you have the latest updates from your daughter regarding the newest temple due to start construction?" Asked Zeus " Lord Zeus I do in fact..." began Athena when a loud _BANG_was heard from outside the throne room.

Percy's POV

"**_UNCLE_**" I yelled as I enter the throne room. " who dares,,," Zeus begins "ahhh Percy" my father greets me.. "how may we be of assistance?" Athena asks "DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" I scream at Athena. Waves of power were radiating off of me " **_Athena you know exactly what your daughter did_**" I spat. Athena's eyes widened as she realized what I was talking about " Percy..."

**_I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I AM DOING A FAST TOMMORROW SO I WILL TRY AND POST TOMORROW TO TRY AND KEEP MY MINED OFF FOOD_**

**_-BOOKWORM19980115_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_WOW 15 FOLLOWERS AND 11 FAVOURITES ALL READY I AM SO EXCITED OMG I AM SO SORRY I FEEL SO BAD FOR NOT UPDATING BUT TO ANSWER SOME OF THE REVIEWS ANNABETH WILL RECLAIM PERCY(HOPEFULLY ILL SEE) AND OMG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FAV AND FOLLOWED THE STORY IT REALLY GAVE ME THE MOTIVATION TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER_**

**_BOOKWORM19980115_**

**_( I WOULD LIKE TO THANK..._**

**_Daedricdragon_**

**_NeNe-Chan345_**

**_rider-84_**

**_NicoDiAngeloLover7_**

**_Tlls_**

**_sallutus_**

**_Alex Blackrose_**

**_Izzyblackswan_**

**_Leaseablue_**

**_SEHARTHEBEAST_**

**_PuppyProngs_**

**_Bookworm19980115_**

**_Yankeegirl01_**

**_deadlythinking_**

**_Qwerty232323_**

**_mlmary57_**

**_shadow8201_**

**_BOOKWORM19980115_**

Chapter 2(part 1 of 2)

Percy's POV

I have to give Athena some credit so was so mad at Annabeth that she flashed out of the throne room and flashed back with Annabeth seconds later and gave her the worst talking too possible ,this was the end that I heard...

"HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK PERCY WOULD CHEAT ON YOU HE IS BY FAR THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU AND AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT IT HE IS THE BEST THING THAT IS **_EVER_**__GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU, I AM ASHAMED TO CALL YOU A DAUGHTER OF WIDSOM AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!" Athena paused to take a breath, I could only imagine what Annabeth's face looked like her pride was everything to her and her mom knew this...

Annabeth's POV (4 hours earlier)

I wake up to Percy's arms around me and gently move them so that I can get up and go to the bathroom I grab my phone off the table beside the bed and go into the bathroom to make myself ready for breakfast. I glance at my phone and see a conversation from some girl that I don't know and realize that this is Percy's phone I don't even bother to read the conversation the fact that Percy had some random girls number in his phone was enough for me to go back into Percy's room and shake him awake " Percy who is this?" I thrust the phone in his face, he looks at me like "I'm sorry I can explain" and that is all the proof I need to storm out of the cabin, I immediately run into Rachel and she can see that I am upset " Annabeth what's wrong" Rachel asks with a look of concern on her face

"Oh nothing" I reply "except that Percy has some random girls number in his phone and he won't tell me who she is... "do you want me to go talk to him for you?" Rachel asks. "No!" I scream " Why didn't you see this coming Rachel you are suppose to know all about this stuff , but you probably knew all about it... Oh my Gods you did didn't you?" " No Annabeth I promise I didn't know anything about Percy and whoever" Rachel assured me. But I wasn't buying it i ran back to Percy cabin grabbed my stuff before Percy could even open his mouth and said " We are over Percy... when you decide to tell me why you did it.. actually don't I don't **_EVER_**__want to speak to you again good luck with your awful life that you aren't going to go anywhere in." "Annabeth... can you please explain what's wrong?" Percy asks with a sad look on his face " No Percy why should i have to explain" " goodbye Percy I'm going to my dad's house and i got accepted to Oxford so I'm going to move there. " Annabeth please..." Percy begged..

**_See you soon_**


End file.
